How could singing do all this?
by narutokyuubi8000
Summary: What hapens when you add teen titans, naruto, and a club? Think about it ... Think about.
1. Singing

Today I present you naruto crossover. Naruto and teen titans.

Teen titans were at a karaoke party. Today was the teen titan's anniversary. It was random selection for karaoke. Beast boy sung animal I've become. Robin sung awake & alive with starfire. Cyborg sung . After they sung there songs they chose to dance. Robin danced with starfire while cyborg was just talking with the other techno people. Beast boy had 15 girls around him partying which he was happy about.

Raven was sitting at her seat reading. She just sat there not doing anything at all. Then when she saw the light on a certain boy that was giving off an interesting energy she saw the light on him. His hair was blonde his eyes blow as the sky and what she saw well built. He walked up to the stage.

She saw the song which was a song that no one could do perfect. That song was called "I hate everything about you".

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Everyone just started clapping at the song he hit every note perfectly. Raven stared at the boy with a shocked face but she clapped. The dj said "Hey how about we get another song with someone else". He said "sure I don't mind". The light up on Raven. She went up there and looked at the blonde. The song was hero . She knew the song by heart which she was happy about. She found the blonde just smiling but felt a new energy it was sad yet made her feel comfortable.

The song began and these picture flashed in her mind. It was of a pink haired girl at first.

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

_[Chorus:]_  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

_[Chorus]_

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

_[Chorus]_

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

Throughout the entire song she got these flashes of the blonde saving that same girl. Then she saw him jump off the stage. Then he left the club and ran to an alley way. Raven was running after him in an attempt to see if he got those flashes too. Not too long after she found him in an alley way sleeping on a coat. She saw his face turning and his body squirming like he was in a bad dream. He finally woke up and saw Raven sleeping on a wall. She woke up at the same time he got up. And then said "last night did you get the same flashes". He looked at her and said "yes because they were mine".

CLIFF HANGER!

I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW FANFIC. WELL TELL ME IN REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER.


	2. JOIN PLEASE!

SECOND CHAPTER

Ravens face twisted into terror at his words. Before the song ended she saw a picture of that same girl beat him. "Who is that girl?" raven asked. "I don't think so, I barely know you." The blonde said. She thought 'does he live out on the road'. The purple haired girl asked "where do you live". He then answered "at a book shop". She asked "can I go in your shop?" she then thought about the time. "Sure" he said.

He got up and started to walk to his house/store. He then saw a person with golden rings in the form of cash. "What do you want Mr. Cash?" he asked. "I will ask one more time. Can I have those books"? He saw 52 men start to come. "I said not in a million years only for looking at. So I ask now that you leave". The men pulled out their shotguns and pointed "give boss books". They then pointed at their heads to say what would happen if he disagreed. "NO! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT NO! READ MY LIPS! N O! NO!"

They put their fingers and pulled raven said "azarath mentrion zin-"then watched as he dodged them all at an inhuman speed then hit each on the head. She thought 'what just happened'. He then was right in front of her and asked one time "would you like to come in"? she then walks in. She then looked around and saw no good books same as the second floor. She was on the third level when she saw 5 books as ancient as time. She then questioned "where did you get these books and what are you? Those moves were not ordinary". He then replied "I found the books and I'm human". She then grabbed him and felt this bad feeling. She then backed away. And then they heard a boom in front of the store and saw cinderblock (don't know his name) out there with jinx. He saw the damage. He was angry not just angry furious.

He jumped out the window and landed on cinderblock gabbed him and threw him onto a car. Cinderblock got up a felt like he was being pushed down and jinx felt the same. Raven went outside to see naruto and was being pushed down and looked at naruto and saw him walk. He walked over to cinderblock and grabbed his leg and on the ground picked him up again then threw him at the same car which exploded. Then walked over to jinx who was on the ground flat and threw her at cinderblock. She was out now. Cinderblock got up to be hit by jinx and fall again. He got up angry put jinx down picked up the car and threw it at him which he caught and threw it harder at him. He was out now too. Then the killer intent ended and raven could move.

She then said "stay here I'll be back". She came back with the teen titans and cops who arrested the two. The robin said "nice job raven, how did you get this strong"? Raven then said "it was him he beat the two without getting a scratch we should see if he wants to join". Robin surprised that she said this said "I'll go see". "Hey you um my friend said you did this, would you like to join"? "No" naruto said. "Why not"? "I'm not the hero kind of guy so I'm heading over to the club see ya". Then he started to walk away.

Robin came to the team and said "he said no but I would say we should get to the club again". They headed home and got their good clothes. Then headed out to the club. They were there looking at naruto as he read a book. Then the light shown on him again 'second time today'. Then he heard "come up here bro". It then said "Rebirthing" he then started to sing.

I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you 'til my throat is numb  
I wanna break out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Right now _[X2]_

I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)

Right now  
I come alive somehow  
Right now  
I come alive somehow

The crowd started to applause and girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes. He was about to get off when robin went stage and asked "can you please join"?

Okay tell me what you think thank you all for the encouraging word! Thank you!

**This is Narutokyuubi8000 and I approve this chapter.**


End file.
